pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Archive 1 Archive 2 There you go I have done it for you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:41, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Korrina Looked at the preview of XY043 on filb.de DragonSpore18 (talk) 14:59, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Prima Well, you see, I merged the articles. Considering the fact that Dewgong, in OI018 was only seen when using Aurora Beam, the images of using the move and the base image are the same. But, I could see that the deleted one was better, so I'm going to restore it, under a different name. Energy ''X'' 21:45, September 18, 2014 (UTC) There, better. Energy ''X'' 21:48, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I have not considered about manga back then. Besides, it is Lorelei, who is just named differently, as Prima, in the anime. Energy ''X'' 21:52, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Sources Hey, Kyurem. I need your help with something. Can you help me source the articles on Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Shinx, please? It's making Energy X suspicious. DragonSpore18 (talk) 10:29, September 20, 2014 (UTC) They don't need renaming. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:27, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, but didn't you read closely? It did say that the official site, TV Tokyo, confirmed that. Energy ''X'' 16:35, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Links Hey, I have a request. The unaired Draglage episode has been moved to XY024 article, so I am asking that any link to the XY episode you come across that has a number 024 or higher to be changed with one number more (e.g. XY024 is XY025, XY030 is XY031 etc.). Energy ''X'' 19:26, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Songs Yeah, but that was the beginning. If you have some, please upload them and put them on my sandbox for a review. Energy ''X'' 17:42, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, I think people prefer English songs than Japanese. However, you could still upload them for the theme song articles. Energy ''X'' 17:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC) No... you can add files, whether image, video or files. Anyway, to add a video, you just go , press "Add a Video" button and paste the http. code from any Youtube video. However, make sure that the videos are okay, as it can happen that the videos at Youtube can get deleted due to their own policies. Energy ''X'' 18:24, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- So all my edits are total waste. I was adding Gallery Box Template to reduce the size of page but you are constantly removing them. I am not adding them unnecessarily. I only added to page with more than 8 pics. See Charmeleon page. I didn't add to it because it had less images. You have to answer me why you are reverting my edits. You haven't answer me before. If you couldn't explain this to me, I would report this case to admins.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay tell me the reason. Kyurem, I respect you very much. You have talent but I don't know why you want to fight with other users. Please try to do edits in respectful manner.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:49, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay lets solve this problem here. I will add the gallery box template to the page having more than 10 pics. If I added this template to page have less than 10 pics, you have full right to remove my edits.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 10:31, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah, the less, the better. Just make sure to change the links to the article that should be left. Energy ''X'' 18:20, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Plot In order to beat Bulb, I decided to focus a bit on the newer episodes (so you can see that XY038 and beyond have plots). But, ah, there are sites where you can watch the anime (subbed), so it is nothing too much special. Energy ''X'' 22:49, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Winxfan1's leaving Kyurem147, I need your help. Winxfan1 is retiring from being a member on this wikia and I've learned that he's putting me in charge of make new episodes for the Pokémon anime series. I feeling a little cautious about this and I'm not sure I will do this without causing serious problems. Can you help me please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:20 September 24, 2014 I need help blogging the posts of new episodes so I can make them faster. DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:49 September 24, 2014 Well, you can ask Energy X or before Winx leaves you can ask him as well. DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:55 September 24, 2014 Manga When linking it to the chapters (which will be created later), like Diamond & Pearl, Black & White or even XY, use the & symbol (like D&P001, B&W001, X&Y001), to notify the difference between anime and manga. Energy ''X'' 10:17, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, well, just telling you if you want to continue updating those manga pages. Energy ''X'' 13:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Oh, Dragonspore did it already: PT001 and so on. Energy ''X'' 15:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy B-day Happy Birthday! Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:27, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, congrats. Energy ''X'' 11:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- I hope I am not late. Happy Birth day. --''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:46, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:15, September 26, 2014 (UTC) It is stated next to your avatar on your user/talk page. I thought you'd be aware of that. Energy ''X'' 18:59, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hmm! happy birthday hope i am not to late! and here i got a suprise for you! *a icing off the cake* to say yep! someone said today is your Birthday so here you go for you from me: & *oops my bad that's my keychain* *laughing..Trainer Micah (talk) 19:41, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Move pictures Can you upload the move pictures for Korrina's Mienfoo and Machoke and her Mega Lucario using Metal Sound, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:55 September 27, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload the move pictures for Mirror Serena's Fennekin, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 02:05 September 28, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload the move pictures for Hajime and Ryūji's father's Exploud, Ryūji's Meowstic, and Hajime's Meowstic, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:30 October 3, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload a picture of the Sharpedo temporarily borrowed by Dawn from the Summer Academy and maybe add the move pictures of Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff, please? (talk) 04:14 October 15, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload a picture of the Sharpedo temporarily borrowed by Dawn from the Summer Academy and a much better looking picture of Myron's Pancham, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:32 October 19, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Summer Camp activity pages Can you make the pages for each activity from Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Summer Camp, please? User:DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:40 September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi Kyurem147, Hi i notice your recent edit's on -Sanpei's Frogadier- as a user i wanted to let you know that the pokemon he's training has not evolved yet and also i noticed that the episodes haven't aired yet so you kinda know! *just a little heads up* I think we should wait til the episode airs to find out there information & who is evolving naming those two pokemon aka: Sanpei's Frogadier & Ash's Froakie - so you know, Anyway I'll chat with you later.. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Pictures I'm having problems uploading pictures of Ryūji, His Meowstic, Hajime and Ryūji's father's Exploud, Hajime and Ryūji's unnamed father, and Hajime and Ryūji's unnamed mother. Do you think you can do this for me, please? User:DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:02 October 2, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:00, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply I am not aware, but it will be used for future pages. Energy ''X'' 19:26, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Actually, there is already a template for files only. Energy ''X'' 19:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Practically, yes. But if you have a bigger image and the one present is misnamed, you can tag those for deletion and upload your own with the correct name. Energy ''X'' 19:39, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Village All right, though it is not correct by grammar standards. Energy ''X'' 20:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Control I guess Tempoary section is the best one to be used for that. Energy ''X'' 18:24, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I have not. But still, these are all tempoary, used in specific situations. Energy ''X'' 19:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC) List it as ;Temporary instead because it goes with the Layout Guide. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:23, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Have I watched? I *wrote* the plots. Anyway, I see what you mean. Since Dawn did not actually own it, nor did Prof. Rowan mention he caught them, it is best to use "Summer Academy's Grimer" and such names. Energy ''X'' 08:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Movie characters Hey, I have another job, if you like. Most movie characters have artwork in the infobox, though they are low quality or just small. I would ask that you upload the movie images and place them in the infobox, while the artwork goes in a gallery. Energy ''X'' 09:01, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Carol, for example, has an image from the movie, while Melody has the artwork (which seems to be cut off from the movie). So, Melody's image needs to be replaced. Energy ''X'' 09:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I think There should be Mega Butterfree and then in the next gen, Mega Beautifly and Mega Dustox. Check Serebii for more info. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:47, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm saying they should because it would make them good version differences. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:57, October 14, 2014 (UTC) This weird, Glalie is missing 18 point on it's stat changes. It's stat change point only come upto 82. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:05, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it is. Now, continue on. Energy ''X'' 20:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) It's the Demo For ORAS, I downloaded it at Game in the UK yesterday with the download of the shiny Gengar. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:26, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Have a look on recent changes, do you use monobook? I would use it if I were you because it's easier and you'll be able to see all the changes easily too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Have a look on Pokebeach QUICK because there is a Mega Hoopa. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:02, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Article Eh, I guess. But remember, there are other ways to name an article. For example, this character is unnamed, but closely resembles a class, at least. Energy ''X'' 18:51, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Images Surprised you don't ask which category should be inserted in the new DP Adventure! images. Anyway, categorise them as "Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! images". Energy ''X'' 21:19, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Manga Hey there! Actually I restarted to do manga (still kinda starting though), only the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga though. Lordranged7 (talk) 21:52, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming captures and evolution for Serena's Fennekin Hey Kyurem147, I look on YouTube today and I found this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDvAminc1Xo] It said something about Serena's Fennekin evolving into a Braixen and two upcoming captures had been revealed: a Treecko and a Rhyhorn. Do you think you can let me do Treecko and Rhyhorn while you do Serena's Fennekin evolving into Braixen please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:56 October 21, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean "What Treecko and Rhyhorn"? Didn't you see the link on you message? DragonSpore18 (talk) 14:58 October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Kyurem. I watched a video on YouTube and it said that Ash is going to catch a Goomy sometime in the future. Do you think you can let me make that page please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:33 November 8, 2014 Well, alright. Which main character Pokémon page would you let me make and which would you make? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:57 November 8, 2014 Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 20:30, October 23, 2014 (UTC) DP Good Job On creating Pokémon pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:53, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I mean it, your the second DragonSpore to me, when it comes to creating Pokémon pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) The amount images you've uploaded is also impressive. Nice work. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:56, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Image Eh, what image do you mean? I was just referring to DragonSpore not to copy images, that's all. Energy ''X'' 23:24, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Deleting information from articles Please don't blank articles from all of their info. 15:23, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Yoko page Can you create a page on this character and her Nuzleaf, she is Gardenia's assistant and was in The Grass-type is always Greener. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:29, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Why Are you getting rid of the Pokemon links? They are needed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:08, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, we don't use "In the anime" section, but "Anime" section. Energy ''X'' 12:40, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm talking about getting rid of the "Main Article" pieces that were inserted on the Pokemon pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry X. I thought you were Kyu. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:43, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'd prefer if the main character's Pokémon were listed, as well as those based off of game characters. Something really minor does not need to be listed, I think. Energy ''X'' 16:09, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Really? I thought you would agree with me? I think that having the Pokemon listed in that section would be best instead of leaving them out depending on who owns it or not. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:57, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Only for minor characters. For major ones it stays. Energy ''X'' 19:19, November 11, 2014 (UTC) So what would it be if it were the Mega Evolution Special Pokemon like, Groudon and Kyogre. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:30, November 11, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean By your message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:38, November 12, 2014 (UTC) This is what you wrote to me yesterday "It would great, but be nice if some megas appeared?". Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:00, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I say it should be "Main Article". Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:14, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Images If it is fair usage, it is fair usage. So yeah, allowed. Energy ''X'' 14:06, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Why Did you upload images I've already uploaded? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:55, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter, forgiven. Where did you get those pics from anyway? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:00, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Just curious. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:06, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Zinnia and Wallace Could you upload better versions of them please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:38, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Proofs for Ash's Goomy Kyurem147, I need your help. People are asking me for the right sources for Ash's Goomy and they want proof of it. Can you find the sources for it like from the CoroCoro magazine? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:30 November 14, 2014 Redirects Well, I agree, most of them should be deleted. Though some shouldn't, like Brock's Onix, which does appear in manga. Energy ''X'' 10:49, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Because It's exactly the same one from Bulba. I looked. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:09, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Could you upload new one's instead then because they could be misinterpreted as Bulba pics. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:13, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I've left A message for you on Energy X's talk page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:28, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :And another one too in response to the image. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:41, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Here is A place to write your disagreement with Zeref, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Clarification. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:31, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I noticed you two were editing over eachothers work so i set up a forum so you could talk about your disagreements since you don't talk about it to eachother. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Could you upload pics of May's Blaziken and Swampert too please and it's Mega forms too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Good job on uploading the images. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:52, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Could you create Birch's Poochyena page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:32, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, you just copy the content and modify it a bit to the article, then either make the former article an redirect or tag it for deletion, depending on the former article's name. Energy ''X'' 10:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry For saying that the image is from Bulba, it's just that they look the same but yours is bigger. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:43, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the message anyway. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Mega Pics Hey there! I was just curious to know why you removed the Mega pics from the Mega Evolution page? In my opinion, they should be there as they show the Mega Evolution of those Pokémon in the anime, giving it a good view of them. Lordranged7 (talk) 18:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you Talk to Zeref on the title's of page's to sort out what is going on between you two. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:34, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Message Well, I must admit I can't exactly tell, for haven't seen the episode yet. But if it is true, it would seem Gemma just asked Jirachi for a wish (or whatever she did). So yeah, I am for keeping the name with the Decolore Islands tag. Energy ''X'' 20:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) When it comes To re-uploading images, just tag the existing images to be renamed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:16, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Also, list the images that were there on the Mega Evolution page for deletion too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:31, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Stop Undoing Dragons edit then revert your own, he know's what he is doing. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:08, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Also stop reverting my edits on those pictures, I'm doing it so it matches with other ORAS pics that have been labelled to be rename to have ORAS at the beginning of them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:13, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't either but they are listed like that so it will match other pics from ORAS that will have ORAS at the beginning of them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, instead of uploading images under a new name, you can list them to be renamed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:22, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'd prefer to have him replace the image and tag it for deletion. Renaming is quite some work, for one image can be listed on ten articles. Plus, some images are really small. Energy ''X'' 12:25, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I was just giving some advice and X, if an image is renamed, you could always put it in the bot request to have the latter name changed to the current. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) No, I was talking to X. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Image Could you upload a new pic of Sir Aaron's Lucario and list the old one for deletion. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply Find someone else to discuss. I am exhausted from all the messages and replies sent today. After all, I am not the only admin around here. Energy ''X'' 23:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Great news Hey, Kyurem147. I have fantastic news. According to Serebii.net, an upcoming episode called Malamar VS Inkay! A Bond That Saves the World, is set to air on Christmas Day this year. If there is a chance that Malamar is to redeem itself from the horrible things it did to the main characters in episode 19, would it be possible if I make a page for Malamar in the heroes wikia website, please? I hope you don't mind. DragonSpore18 (talk) 8:37 November 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, alright. And I heard rumors on Serebii.net saying that Ash will catch the Goomy in episode 55 of the series. So, would it be alright if I recreate the page with the source of Ash catching it? And plus can you upload the pictures of Colress' Magneton, Team Plasma's Klinklang, Team Plasma's Scrafty, and Youngster's Zigzagoon? DragonSpore18 (talk) 9:17 November 19, 2014 (UTC) Kyu His Gogoat exists in the anime, look at the title on Serebii. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Please respond. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:56, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::You, I was talking to you about listing Gogoat for deletion. It exists in the episode title and will be Ramos'. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:00, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I know, instead of going to talk pages, we go to chat to solve arguments and disagreement. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:05, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Team Aqua's Walrein Can you create them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:01, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks anyway. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Could you also create Team Galactic's Golbat too, please. Sorry for asking so much. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:45, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay and are you annoyed at me because you messages to me are very short. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:48, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Article Well, let's see if someone has an exact video/image where Goomy is caught with a Ball. If it does not, it will be deleted eventually. Energy ''X'' 19:03, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Actually, it is only a test phase for the Wikia staff, for they need to check image views or something. There is a forum on it here and it will stay about a few days or so. Energy ''X'' 12:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it should, for tomorrow ORAS comes out. Energy ''X'' 12:17, November 20, 2014 (UTC) You've missed Uploading Mega Slowbro. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:21, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:49, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Kyurem147 I'm sorry to trouble you but Can you upload more Giratina Anime Artwork Renders with picture size 1254x1254 with transparent background? Images Hey, I'd ask of you to check the bad image and missing image categories, for there are bound to be articles where you can replace images. Energy ''X'' 23:51, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Beedrill You and your images. If I had to choose, I'd pick Nectaria, as it has a slightly better color tone, but it does not matter much, for it is just one image you bicker about, not dozens or hundreds. Energy ''X'' 22:15, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, you see, I have actually taken the images and will upload them soon. However, you can finish the rest of BW characters, from Matori to Sylvester articles. But if you feel up to the challenge, I guess you could upload images for the rest. Energy ''X'' 22:42, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Wow You found concept art, keep it up. Find as many as possible. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:21, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Reply Eh, don't remember, actually. What are you getting at? Energy ''X'' 21:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Important? How important are they? They're not important. For starters, what do we know about them? That they are Legendary Pokémon, that they can go through Primal Reversion and that they will appear in the next MGS. What else? Have they had an important appearance in the anime? Are they relevant for what we know now? Do the pages have enough information? No, no and no. Pages like those are just (sorry for saying it) rubbish. We don't need a page for every single character that appears in the anime, only the relevant ones. Why would we need a page for Berrybaker kids' Makuhita? That page doesn't even have information, it's just taking space in the Wiki. Those pages have very little information, because they are irrelevant in the anime, they just fill up, but are NOT important and DON'T need their pages. For Groudon and Kyogre, when the episode's released we can see they DO have important roles, thus we can create the pages. In the meantime, they're useless. Adrián Perry GZ 02:04, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Wild I guess...? Don't have much of opinion on that. Energy ''X'' 10:50, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I suppose. Energy ''X'' 17:13, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, I'll do it tomorrow. Gotta get some sleep around here. Energy ''X'' 00:07, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, you do see even the main image shows Greninja instead of Frogadier. So yeah, it evolved before the events of that episode. Energy ''X'' 09:55, December 5, 2014 (UTC) To let you know You don't have to create pages that already exist, i.e. the article Dragon created, because it will be rename in the future to it's English name. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:59, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Uploads Stop uploading images with 's because we don't do it like that. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, you could've uploaded you images over Dragon's you know. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:04, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Really?. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:22, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Don't do that please It's going to be renamed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:58, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Pokemon manga pages can you create the pokemon pages for Ruby and Sapphire. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Images Fine, just upload some new ones, if possible. And not certain what you meant by changing the size via preview. Energy ''X'' 19:04, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, I guess it is good if it is bigger. Though I'd prefer to stay away from any such instances, might give some wrong impression that may look like a copy from Bulb. Energy ''X'' 19:09, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Stop Uploading images that DragonSpore has already uploaded, i.e. the Brianna images, if you want to upload an image, upload an image over his. Your making more work for the admins. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:09, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry If I upset you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:40, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I see you understand what I was doing, I changed the name to "Dialga (DPA)" because there's one in Adventures. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:32, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hey there! I don't know what you are trying to say to me, do you mean if there is a Hareta's Pokémon page? Correct me if I am wrong.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:10, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Aaah, that is what you meant. I believe that was indeed the last Pokémon page created about Hareta's Pokémon.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:21, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Move images Can you upload the move images of Carl's Snubbull and Carl's Hawlucha, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:20 December 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks For moving the pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:55, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks anyway for doing so. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:58, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, have you seen the trailer for next years movie. It looks like Hoopa is going to appear since one of its portals appear to take Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon to Kalos. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:07, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Image Can you upload a more better and brighter picture for Ash's newly evolved Frogadier and maybe its newly learned move, Aerial Ace, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 12:59 December 11, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload an image of the Venipede Ash befriended in BW022: A Venipede Stampede!, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 16:08 December 11, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload a picture of Davy's Bisharp using Slash, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:01 December 11, 2014 (UTC) Things For images, yes, that is correct. As for the names, I guess it is better to have them shorter. Plus, Hunter is more of a title than a name. Energy ''X'' 13:57, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'm okay with it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:55, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::thanks for helping me with the categories, man. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:35, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks For uploading an image of Davy's Bisharp using Slash. I asked DragonSpore to upload it but I see he asked you instead. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:44, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I found a Pokemon page without a pic called Scooter's Darmanitan and its owners page needs the image too. Can you upload one. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks for uploading it :) Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:37, December 12, 2014 (UTC) What are You talking about?. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:15, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :What issue? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Madeline's Shroomish Can you create the pokemon page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:01, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Article Eh, it is just the way you organized it in the editing mode. We keep the template parameters for that template together, not in new lines. Energy ''X'' 22:23, December 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat Well, I didn't understand what you meant by situation because I didn't see a situation about Milotic and I wondered what your fav Poke game was. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:25, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Oh... I didn't see that. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:30, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Shauna's Bulbasaur Can you upload an image of Shauna's Bulbasaur using Petal Dance, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:02 December 15, 2014 (UTC) Images Kyurem147, most of the attack images are from a website called attackdex.blogspot.com, they aren't from bulbapedia. DragonSpore18 (talk) 21:04 December 16, 2014 Yes, most of them take a while for them to upload. Some of them are incredibly small and some images I just copy from another website like www.filb.de DragonSpore18 (talk) 21:15 December 16, 2014 Yes, it's true. But one problem is I don't know how to make them bigger every time I upload them. DragonSpore18 (talk) 21:34 December 16, 2014